Kissing Training
by eirinatakebana
Summary: ONE-SHOT. What Shinou does when Murata doesn't want to pay him attention.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! **

**WARNING: None...And I don't consider the characters to be OOC...**

**Flames OUT. :)**

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" You're no fun tonight." Shinou aimed Murata with an apple. The double black didn't move an inch. He was already too occupied with his own new matter to care about a dead king. Shinou sighed. He looked around him and found Murata's socks on the nightstand. They were both in Murata's bedroom in Shinou temple. Grabbing the socks, the blond man rolled them until they became a ball. A smirk found its way across his handsome face while his hand tried to find the best angle to target Murata with. The latter eyed his new toy.

" Ah. Hit me with this and _**I **_will have fun hitting you back."

The blond spirit sighed again and with a sharp gesture of hand threw the ball across the bedroom. It rolled onto the ground.

" You're really boring tonight. It is even the night you are the most boring."

" Thank you for the praise. I have enjoyed it."

" You said earlier someone was occupying the bedroom above yours."

" Yes. Yuuri has had another row with von Bielefeld...Your grand son. So he got enough of the noises and the shouting and found shelter here for the night. I am sure von Bielefeld is currently crying about his absence in their bedroom." _and he won't surprise me if he comes here to find him later..._

" So Yuuri is here..." Shinou repeated dreamingly looking at the ceiling, curious. Murata let his pen aside next to his dictionary, not minding the ink stain growing on his wide paper and turned to look at Shinou. He frowned severely.

" Don't even think to bother Shibuya right now. He needs sleep. Contrary to you, _he's alive_ and has to rest."

" You're mean..." The blond king pouted in a cute way and Murata amusingly acknowledged it though he didn't say it aloud. " And who told you I was going to bother him?"

" A little bird told me. So let my friend sleep. At least for tonight."

Shinou looked warrior when he rested his hands on his hips.

" Well, as it seems you don't want me for now, I'll let you alone."

" Okay...But remember what I told you. Don't make me angry."

Shinou posed for a moment before winking suavely to his friend.

" I like when you're angry, you look so cute."

" Shinou!! Argh! Just go and let us all of us alone!"

" Right. I am going to rest myself..."

_Yuuri. Get ready._

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

Yuuri tossed and turned on his bed, not used to the new mattress. He was having a nightmare and pearls of transpiration rolled on his face. His mind was replaying his earlier argument with Wolfram and he hated it.

" Wolfram...Please...Leave me alone..."

" I can't..."

" Stop shouting, you're hurting my ears..."

" Would you like me... to lick them?"

" Huh? What?"

Yuuri's sleeping face darkened with a shade of crimson.

He felt like a wind blowing on his skin and ears. He shivered.

" Do you know what I like about you?"

" Huh? W-Wolfram?"

"...Yes, it is...almost me."

Yuuri's body stirred as experienced fingers traced his torso. Hm, that was feeling good.

" I like your hair, your tan skin, your soft lips...Your virgin area..."

" What?!"

Yuuri's eyes snapped open as if someone had poured on him a bucket filled with cold water. Curly blond hair, smirk, pale skin, pretty face...Oh yeah that was Wol...

" SHIIINOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

The sudden realization had made Yuuri's skin pale with fright and intimidation. What was making the creator of Shin Makoku here in his bedroom? He covered the top of his body with his blanket and backed up against the headboard.

" What, Yuuri? Have you seen a ghost?" Shinou asked with a chuckle, terribly amused of the situation. No wonder Wolfram enjoyed so much making fun of Yuuri, the young king was so easy to tease.

" W-what are you doing here?"

" Not remember? It is my place here."

" Oh...Oh, yes, true" _Shinou's temple_...That made sense to have the dead King in his normal size.

This was quite impressive to be alone with him, like the time he and Shinou were alone together at home.

" You and Wolfram had another row, didn't you?"

" Y-yes..."

" And what was for?"

Yuuri flushed brightly at the question and lowered his gaze towards the floor.

" W-Wolfram said I was a bad kisser."

" Wait, did you kiss him?"

" Er...Kinda, yes..."

" It's improving between the two of you as I can see..."

" Maybe..."

" So he said you were a bad kisser? How mean from such a brat..."

" Yes, and I even know he had never kissed anyone before me." Yuuri's frown deepened. " He told me a few weeks ago. He is as bad a kisser as I am!"

" Did you tell him his kisses sucked as yours?"

" No..." _because they don't suck! They feel perfect!_ " because you know Wolfram, he's so sensitive about such matters. I didn't want to upset him!"

Shinou scanned Yuuri with mischievous eyes and moved closer to the young king.

" You can prove Wolfram you kiss well, you know."

" What do you mean?"

" You just need some training, baka."

" Oh...Oh, I see...Though I don't want to try again with Wolfram before a long time so it is going to be harsh to train..."

" Not with him, baka, but with me."

The black eyes swelled like two balloons being filled with air. It was comical, thought Shinou with a smirk. His hand came to rest on the heated tan skin.

" There, there Yuuri. I count until two and then I kiss. Ready? Well, one..."

" Until two?!! And why not until one since you're there?" pervert King!!

" Until one? Okay? One."

And in a matter of half a second, Shinou's lips were pressed against Yuuri's.

The latter's eyes grew wider, his body burned with fire, and his cheeks reddened to become as red as a beetroot. What was happening? A ghost was kissing him? And not a random ghost but SHINOU?

_Yuuri, do something, do something, do something, do something!!_ shrieked his mind hysterically. As for Shinou, he was enjoying himself, emitting soft moans tickling the younger man's ears. Yuuri felt paralyzed, first because he was afraid, secondly because um...it felt good. To his dismay. And to his dismay again, he let Shinou's tongue meet his until the two make a real French kiss.

_Shinou...We better stop there..._

_Sh! that will be our secret. _

_How do you want me to live with such horrible a secret!!_

_Oh, Yuuri, you're no fun tonight. And is it so horrible? I know you like my kiss. I am a good initiator._

_Oh yeah, Rufus and Daikenja knew it!_

_How do you know that?_

_..._

_Yuuri, please, answer me._

_Murata told me everything yesterday._

_His memories? About me? Really?_

_...Yes...Oh My God, he's going to be upset! I was not supposed to tell anyone!_

_And what did he say about me?_

_...H-he liked you very much but...but you hurt him a lot..._

_..._

" YYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

" Shinou!"

The two men instantly stopped the kiss and turned to look at the newcomers. Wolfram, who must have pulled his blue uniform on very swiftly, seeing the wrinkles all over the clothes, and Murata were standing at the doorframe. Yuuri blanched, Shinou blinked, his body lying on the young King. By the look on Wolfram's face, Yuuri knew he was going to spend a really really bad night, his nightmare was nothing compared to the wrath he was going to face .

" Yuu-Yuuri! You wimp!! I am going to burn you alive!!"

" I-I know..." the young king looked like a fearful husband with his small voice.

Murata slanted his eyes, staring at Shinou darkly. But a small smirk graced his face.

_I have warned you. If you bothered Yuuri, I would punish you_.

" Yuuri, sweet heart. The training is over for today" Shinou said with his lips twitching in a wicked smile. Then he winked at him. " Good luck."

And he vanished before having problems.

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

A few nights later. In the Royal bedroom.

Yuuri and Wolfram were kissing passionately each other.

They parted then, flushed and their breath had quickened.

" Yuuri, I have a question."

" What is it?"

" Does Shinou kiss better than I do?"

" Huh? What kind of question is that?"

Wolfram grabbed a nearby cushion and hit Yuuri's head with that.

" Hey! Stop it!"

" You wimp. If I did kiss better than he did, you wouldn't have hesitated a second to tell me so!"

" But you do kiss better than him!! I just didn't understand why you needed to-to compare your kisses!"

" Because you seemed to enjoy his kiss A LOT, you cheater!"

And the night was not going to be over for the two stupid lovers quarelling to no end.

In her own bedroom, Greta covered her ear with a pillow to muffle the noises. Nevertheless a smile found a place on her cheerful face. It was cute to have her two daddies getting into love rows...

THE END.

Eirina.

Thanks to everyone who read and liked this one-shot. And no flames. Don't like, don't review.


End file.
